The presented linear fan belongs to category of industrial fans and blowers. The known implementations of a linear fan usually have smaller transversal sizes than ordinary fans. The blades of such fans are placed on flexible endless transmission. Herewith the blades of one branch of the transmission interact with air in a manner not coordinated with blades on the other branch of the transmission. So, the known implementations of linear fan, in some cases, have mechanisms for a cyclical veer of the blades, in other cases, this shortcoming is ignored. In any case, power losses due to the inherent design characteristics of linear fans can be substantial. The goal of the presented invention is to reduce the losses.